Solar God: The Kotoamatsukami
by Azu Dazu
Summary: According to Izanami's claims, the Kotoamatsukami never harbored any feelings towards one another and had no form of friendship towards one another. But are these claims truly accurate? And if not, what were the Kotoamatsukami's true relationship between one-another? How did they saw each other in the past and the present?


The All-Father of Shinto looked up, his golden gaze tracing over the horizon. The Sun was going down, its yellow strakes shifted from golden to orange-red. He snorted quietly as he observed the ever slow descend of the cosmic object.

"Takami would always say she likes it when times of the darkest times of Twilight hit. Something about how it represents the inevitable end of all things, the 'uprising of Amatsu-Mikaboshi' and such." Musubi's low melodic voice called out from over the sakura tree she had leaned against.

 _ **Naught but empty words, whose value is as worth as a cow's dung.**_

The female goddess couldn't help, but let out a chucky laugh from hearing the comment. Amenominakanushi was a bit confused by the sudden notion, as he rarely saw Musubi exhibit any sort of…' _active_ ' emotions. Sometimes, her expressions were so emotionless that he slightly feared she might not be a deity at all. A curse it was, to near constantly be afflicted with this curious, yet equally nauseous feeling of "emotionless".

After ending her extremely brief laugh, Kami-Musubi pushed herself forward from the tree, letting her frame bathe in the orange light of the falling Sun. Amenominakanushi's reaction was indifferent. Kami-Musubi was using the same form as she had used from the beginning times of their 'alliance'. This is how he and Takami have come to known her.(Not that they did not do the same thing…)

Her form was thin and almost tiny even, especially when you compare it to the tall astral giant of gush and cosmic particles that Amenominakanushi usually was. There were almost no curves she can show for, no enrapturing body features, but she was still quite pretty for Shinto standards.

Her excessively long black-violet hair was tied in an abnormal ponytail, with a yellow metalic crown well above her forehead. Her outfit was a simple Japanese dress that was only slightly revealing, unmanaging to cover only her back and some of her petite cleavage.

Amenominakanushi had never been one to seek out the "sexiness" in a female, but even if he did, he'd still not be attracted to Kami-Musubi. He was a god with high standards(emphasis on HIGH) and if he were to ever choose a wife, a lover or a simple one-night mate, he'd rather go for the most beautiful there is.

His faction certainly lacked these and the most popular beauties belonged to other mythological factions, and it was no secret he was powerless when it came to the other factions. That's why when the thought of sexual desires first came into mind, logic of reality quickly contradicted those trivial desires and prompted him to give up on ever mating with anyone.

He was certain to disregard the thought of having relationships with males. Even if there was a male, so handsome and loyal to him, Amenominakanushi would think of him as naught but a valuable ally. He may, in time, consider him as a close friend… _in time_.

As for his actual relationship with the other two, well…that wasn't so much of a relationship, as it was an alliance that was practically on the verge of collapsing right now. There were some differences on how Kami-Musubi and Takami treated him, but in both cases mutual apatheticness towards each other was always the most accurate word to describe their feelings towards one another.

With Musubi, the partnership they had was healthy and pretty beneficial, as both of them showed equal levels of respect and cool-headness towards one another, with Amenominakanushi occasionally letting his tongue loose, resulting in long long boastings about influence and power(primarily HIS influence and HIS power).

There was also quite a lot of trust on his side in particular, as one time she asked him who he would like to succeed his role as a "Supreme God of Shintoism", once he passes on, with him immediately cutting off and saying he'd die on the same she and Takami would die(i.e. the end days of the Universe). Musubi's reaction was a deadpan filled with disappointment and slight annoyance. He did initially add that he'd prefer to give his title to her, only IF he was killed, which was unlikely to happen anytime soon.

Amenominakanushi was currently regretting putting so much trust in his tricky 'ally', who was as deceiving as a nine-tailed fox woman. Her sweet words still echoed in his mind, during that cold night. The candles lit in his room, with her naked form looming over him, somewhat forcefully keeping his head over her rather hard thigh-muscles.

She convinced him to let go of everything he had, hand it over to a few lesser gods and let the memory of his existence fade away, and all it took for her was to get naked and have a pep-talk, all in an exotic atmosphere.

This was the first time, _the very first and only moment_ , he ever felt a sparkle of something for her, but alas…it was only a sparkle, something like a desire…for her naked form? For her…sweet nothings? The two were quite soothing, so long as he did not think about her true motives and intentions with him. If he did, he'd start to feel overwhelming disgust with her and himself.

So, here they were at the highest peak of Takamagahara, near the entrance to Yomi(A/N:which can be considered a wormhole, btw). They were here for a specific reason: To summon forth into existence their respective successors, who would rule the Shinto Faction in their stead, while they went into 'retirement'. Amenominakanushi mentally scoffed.

 _ **'The more I think about it: All of this sounds like a cheap excuse for Musubi and Takami to rest lazily and escape their duties as gods. Then, again, it might be fore the same reason I even reluctantly agreed. This monotony of a purposeless life will kill anyone's motivation and empathy.'**_

Shortly after Creation had flourished and Life had began to sprout-out, there was nothing left for Amenominakanushi and the Kotoamatsukami to do, nothing to create or destroy, nothing to re-shape and nothing to re-built from the ashes.

They and all the others have perfected the Universe as they saw fit and constructed its structure so that it would always remain in tact, it would always heal, even from the gravest of wounds. However, exactly the idea that they had achieved the goal of their life was what set in this monotony in them.

Having no purpose and no motivations in their lifes, the Kotoamatsukami's personalities slowly degraded to these monotone cold shells of themselves. Their weakness- the chorological diminishing of power and essence, was perfectly symbolized their mental degradation. Their common drive that brought them together and pushed them forward was gone and as with most people, they struggled to even find meaning in their existence.

As a response, the trio of Kami developed many…' _mutations_ ' of their personas. Amenominakanushi become excessively self-centered, arrogant, narcissistic and adopted extreme levels of superiority complex.

Kami-Musubi lost most of her emotions or simply became distant, she rarely talked in a voice any higher than a cooing moan. She lacked utter empathy, sympathy and on occasions showed a mischievous side to her, which combined with her apathy was definitely not a positive.

As for Takami-Musubi, well, there couldn't be said much. She had always been cold and sadistic, albeit she could restrain herself. Now, she could just as easily go batshit insane as a bird flips its wings. From being angered or simply enjoying acting like a maniac, Takami would tent to speak about some of the most disgusting things in the Universe(necrophilia, pedophilia, excessive torture, nihilistic stories, etc.) as if there were sweet bed-time stories. Sometimes, even Amenominakanushi couldn't help, but a feel a bit creeped out by the freaky goddess.

His relationship with Takami wasn't much different than that of his with Musubi, at least not at the moment. However, the two did tent to act colder and more violent against one another, with only Musubi's melodic 'chimes' managing to stop the two from unleashing their inner beasts on one another. Perhaps it was because both were extremely arrogant and prideful of themselves. It may be true, what they say:

 _ **'Opposites attract, while equals repel.'**_

That wasn't to say Musubi was his exact opposite and the other part of his heart, as many romantics like to say. It just meant he could kinda get along with Musubi far better than he did with Takami(still that'd be close to multiplying by zero).

In any case, he was here, he was going to do this willingly, regardless of his feelings and he'd try to live on with it. It would be hard to move on, but he'd eventually find new distractions. He had nigh-infinite lifespan, after all. He just wanted to get it over with quickly.

"Don't worry, she'll come." Musubi's voice assured him. Amenominakanushi responded with a booming sigh of impatient frustration.

 _ **She better…**_

"It's usual for her to be late. Remember out last meeting?"

 _ **That was about five decades ago.**_

" _Five decades_?" Musubi asked with a genuinely surprised tone, prompting a raised eyebrow from the First Kami. "It felt like 5 weeks."

Amenominakanushi had nothing to say about her clumsy senses, as it wasn't so surprising. Being one of the first beings to come into existence, the Kotoamatsukami and any other primordial deity aged extremely slowly. 'Aging' itself was a loose term in their realm. They couldn't physically get old, but in time their attributes could grow so weak that they could only fade away from existence.

Ironic a bit. A strong as they were, as much of the Universe they had in their grasp, at the end of the day, they were all like huge castles build from ash and sand. The winds blow away small portions, and in time, those small portions would stack on as entire tons of blown ash and sand.

 _Thump, thump, thump…_

Three hard and confident steps rang behind him like a quiet echo of falling wood. Amenominakanushi's and Kami-Musubi's forms slightly stiffened as they felt the presence behind him. Kami-Musubi was the first to notice the approaching figure, as she had a clear on view on what was behind him.

"Central Master, Divine Creator..." a somewhat cocky feminine tone called out to them, using their most formal titles. Amenominakanushi's head was quick to turn towards the direction of the voice.

A quite attractive young woman stood in front of him, with much different features than the once he had come used to seeing. Takami had always worn the skin of a girl with sharp blue eyes, odd long white hair and her outfit was an always clean light-blue dress with a flower attached to her collarbone. The female in front of him looked like a mature version of her usually used form, but with reddish-purple eyes and a loose white dress.

"Figured you wouldn't mind if I showed up late." the female gave a cocky smirk as she saw their surprised reactions, mostly amused by Amenominakanushi's half-glare half-grimace.

Amenominakanushi proceeded to scold her for taking her sweet time coming here, while Musubi questioned the new choice of appearance. _Women_ , Amenominakanushi thought with a hunch of disgust. He hated her appearance, but what he hated even more was her newfounded 'laid-back' disrespectful tone. There was not a hint of manners in her words.

"So, we doing this or not?" she asked abruptly.

"Whenever _he_ says." Kami-Musubi answered, pointing at Amenominakanushi with her head.

Amenominakanushi noticed the two staring at him and raised an eyebrow, before his expression dropped into a deadpan covered in his palm.

 _ **Just…Just start the damned ritual, will you?**_

Musubi and Takami could only look at one another and him with highly raised brows, before quickly shrugging and proceeding with his order.

 _And so, at the highest peak of Takamagahara, were the clouds shimmered kilometers below, the Kotoamatsukami, aligned in the same position they were in when they were born, created their famous successors - the Kamiyonanayo. Kuninotokotachi, the Shinto God of Reed and the Earth, was personally summoned by Takami-Musubi. Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Goddess and 'All-Mother' of a majority of shinto deities and spirits, was personally summoned by Kami-Musubi. And finally - Izanagi-no-Mikoto, the "He-who-invites" and the All-father of a majority of future generations of shinto deities, was personally summoned by Amenominakanushi himself, who also gifted him with the Amenonuhoku and the mantle of the 'Second Supreme Shinto Deity'._

 **A/N**

 **Well, this was a cool little one-shot I've always wanted to write. It perfectly represents my idea on what Ameno's relationship with his close peers might've been. There's no action and here and I skipped the actual plot-point of the story with a weak-ass narrator excuse. Still tho, it was nice to explore Ameno's past, even if its not the most interesting thing about him. Im sure many of you will be questioning what some quotes and sentences mean and honestly I cant be sure myself. Its around 2 pm here and my brain is already starting to buzzle. It took around 2 hours to write this and edit it out, but while writing I released my inner Shakespeare and gave it my all on character's thoughts and emotions, describing as much details as I could bother to describe.**

 **Regarding my story- I changed the title, cuz I thought people would find it more interesting. Idk, sound more like a name for some kind of sequal to me. Like Avangers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War and Highschool DxD: Born(oops, we don't talk about that). I just wanted to say: IM NOT DELETING IT OR ABONDANING IT! ITS PLOT IS JUST BEING REWRITTEN…AGAIN.**


End file.
